


The Gods Are Smiling

by totalgarbitxh



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalgarbitxh/pseuds/totalgarbitxh
Summary: As you, a mechanic, are temporarily relocated to the apex tower, you and your next-door neighbor start to grow...closer.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Relocation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first work, so if you see this, please try to give some comments if not kudos, lol. Anyways, I couldn't find a fic for hound and reader, so I made one myself. I hope you guys like it!!

I was a map mechanic. Nothing more, nothing less. I had held the job for a couple of months, and though I had advanced, I was still nowhere near clearance to meet any of the legends.  
Right?

I hope this email finds you in good condition, all workers of the apex games. Due to slight overcrowding in the main and secondary wokerbase buildings, we will be temporarily relocating some of our workers to apartments closer or inside of the apex tower. If you are receiving this, you are one of our essential workers that we kindly ask to relocate. Below is your new apartment location and when and where to pick up your new keys, as well as a due date for relocation. Thank you for your cooperation.

If you aren’t familiar with the inside environment of the apex villa, the apex tower is home to all of the legends - with complexes holding all other workers scattered around it. And, let’s see-

Your new location is:  
Apex Tower, Apartment 3F  
Please pick up your keys 4:30 pm tomorrow at the Apex Tower lobby.

I was going to live in the Apex Tower.  
I was going to live in the Apex Tower??  
I might see some of the legends, in person. I can’t even imagine how fancy it would be - would I run into a legend, up close? Would I get to meet a legend?  
Don’t get ahead of yourself, Y/N. It’s a temporary relocating. I’m sure all of the legends are too busy to bother with a map mechanic anyways, I think, flopping down onto my bed under the preppy pink lights that lined my room. I was going to collect my keys tomorrow, which meant I’d be moving tomorrow, which-  
Just go to sleep.  
Complaining at myself, I reluctantly plugged in my phone and turned off the lights. Tomorrow was going to be exciting. Hopefully.

“Thank you so much!” I thanked the receptionist, who was handing over my new key.  
“Of course honey! It’s only for a week or two, but make yourself comfortable. Have a great day!”  
“You too!” I said with enthusiasm. Despite waking up at noon, I was incredibly energetic today. Was it the bit of energy juice I put in my coffee? Was it the fact that I was in the Apex Tower? Take a guess.  
Carefully shutting the door behind me, I looked around the room as I put down my suitcase. It was relatively small and modest, but considerably bigger than my old apartment. Don’t get used to it, Y/N. It’s only for a week or so.  
I started unpacking, hanging a couple strings of lights around my bed and in the kitchen, stocking the fridge with dollar-store ramen, energy drinks, and coffee capsules - thank god this place had a keurig.  
After putting my empty suitcase in a small side closet, I laid down on my bed, starting to scroll through social media. There really wasn’t much to do here, at least not without knowing the layout of the building-  
*BANG*  
“Artur, you insolent bird, come back, I have the-”  
I immediately sat up as what sounded like angry crow noises started to echo around the room. I slowly made my way out of bed and into the kitchen, but as I put my ear closer to the wall, I realised that the noise was merely coming from the room next over. Nevertheless, it was loud and didn’t stop.  
“Artur, please, the meat is right here. No knife. See?”  
The bird continued to scream at its owner.  
I didn’t know who it was, but if you own a bird, you gotta learn to control it. Especially in an apartment complex, whose walls were almost paper-thin. Annoyed, I opened the door and knocked as politely as I could on my neighbor’s door. The voice stopped scolding their bird for a moment, and there was a shuffle of things behind the door before it was opened-  
Needless to say, my jaw was practically on the floor. I took a couple steps back, already stuttering apologies. I couldn’t believe I was about to tell off-  
Bloodhound. Yes, that Bloodhound. With the gas mask and the goggles - which, I noticed were haphazardly put on, as if in a hurry. Complete with the skull helmet painted in blue, they stood in the doorway, their crow perched on a table behind them.  
“I-I’m so sorry, um, Bloodhound, I didn’t realize you were there. Sorry.” My tongue was fumbling, and I could tell my face was heating. They stood in silence, not responding. Fuck.  
“I heard a crow since the walls were so thin, and um, I didn’t know it was you, I’m so sorry, can I do anything to make it up to you? I know I was rude I’m sor-” I was cut off.  
“It’s alright. You talk a great amount.” The voice was muffled and raspy from the mask, but unmistakable. If I didn’t know it before, I did now - this was definitely Bloodhound.  
“I’m sorry. Again, I didn’t know it was actually you.”  
There was an awkward silence, neither of us saying anything.  
“Um...bloodhound, may I ask-” I paused, wondering if I should be asking. “What are you doing so low in the building? The walls are so thin and the rooms so small, I thought-”  
Again, they cut me off. “I prefer to stay lower to the ground. The other legends are also considerably noisy despite the thick walls.” The heavy accent they carried was amazing, I couldn’t help but notice - a thousand times different in person.  
“Oh. Alright. Well, if there’s anything I can do - I know I bothered you - you were saying something about meat? I can get some from a convenience store if you’d like,” I offered, perhaps getting a little too carried away. But they seemed to consider.  
“Artur might like that. If you’re going to be next to me for two weeks, the two of you may as well get to know each other.” They shrugged, starting to turn back around. “Simply knock when you’re back.” And then the door was shut.  
What the fuck? I thought, turning around to walk out the building. I had just met Bloodhound - the living, breathing, Bloodhound from the apex games - and not only been incredibly rude, but they’d asked me to run an errand for them? Was this some kind of alternate universe?  
Nevertheless, I was soon back at their door with the jerky in hand, hesitantly raising my fist to knock. Just as my knuckles were about to hit the door, it opened on itself, and to my horror, I began to fall.  
But I was caught - gloved hands, raspy breathing above me - did they just catch me?  
Quickly coming to my feet, I nervously handed them the jerky and stood there, not wanting to look them in the eye.  
“What is it? Usually fans never stop looking at me,” They asked, turning and opening the pack of jerky.  
“Oh - I’m sorry, Bloodhound, uh, sir, I was just embarrassed, ‘cause I fell, and-”  
“If you hadn’t waited so long to knock I wouldn’t have opened the door before you did,” They remarked, handing out a strip of the meat to their bird. After a moment of silence, they continued. “I’m a world-class hunter. I know when someone is at my door...and what is your name? For reference.” They asked, looking back at me, who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway.  
“Oh! Y/N.” I replied hastily, astounded that Bloodhound knew my name.  
“Ah. That is good. You know me, and this-” They called their bird to their wrist- “Is Artur. My bird. You two are already along well - you brought him meat.” They held out their wrist with Artur atop it, gesturing me to come closer.  
I stood, feet locked into the ground with nervousness.  
“Come. Artur wants to thank you for your kind deed.” They waved their hand again.  
I took an anxious step inside the room, having trouble processing everything that was going on. As I neared the bird, slowly reaching out my hand, a muffled and raspy laugh came from under Bloodhound’s mask, startling me. “Don’t be scared. Artur is friendly. Especially when you give him food.”  
With new confidence, I reached out to pet him, my fingers slowly grazing the top of his head down to his wings. For a crow, he was surprisingly soft and even nudged into my finger a little bit. I looked back up at Bloodhound, a smile across my face, albeit nervous. I couldn’t see it, but I swear I felt a smile come from under the mask too.  
After Artur seemed to have his fill of jerky and fly quietly off to the other end of the room, I stood again and started walking back out the door. I felt it was time - I had just done an errand for them, after all. With a small wave, I was about to shut the door.  
“Hey, Y/N?”  
I looked up, startled again at their voice. “Yes?”  
“There’s a game tomorrow. You’re a mechanic, yes?”  
I nodded, unsure where they were going.  
“I may see you there. Good faith.” A small wave of their hand, and they turned a corner into another room.  
I nodded to myself, slowly closing the door. “Good faith.”

Still shaken from everything that had happened, I snagged an energy drink from the fridge and sat on the edge of my bed, running my fingers through my hair. Although I couldn’t see under the mask - even seeing through their goggles was difficult - I could tell, somehow, that they had been smiling quite a bit. And the laugh - it sounded so much different here than it did on screen. Almost...attractive? In a way?  
What the fuck, Y/N? You are not developing some sort of weird crush with a fucking legend. You’re out of here in two weeks. I slapped myself mentally - and then very lightly physically, threw away the drink, and turned over to catch some rest. Sleep fixes all problems - it could likely fix this weird attraction, too.


	2. Game Day

It was now morning. I was gone from the tower, setting up shop in one of the many mech towers scattered across the arena that would host today’s game. The stupid crush, however, was not gone.  
I’ll admit, I’d always found Bloodhound attractive, but I knew I could never act on it. It was a celebrity crush. Even working in the games with them, we had never seen each other in person before yesterday. So now, a stupid part of my brain thought, maybe, maybe, I had a chance.  
But I didn’t have time to think as I concentrated on the screen in front of me - unlocking supply bins, starting up the train, the jump towers, the ziplines. The map was full of small but important machinery, and it was my job to set up and shut down each and every one before and after each game. It was long and repetitive, but that was the sort of work I liked. It made me feel more stable, in a sense.  
After my mundane tasks were done, I headed to the middle floors of the tower, looking at the clock - only about ten minutes until the game began. I preferred watching the action from the tower instead of going back to the villa - less walking at the end of the day. Sitting in a swivel chair, I spun, waiting for the games to begin.

And begin they did. Within the first ten minutes of the game, there was first blood - Crypto had been ambushed by Skyhook. The action continued - the ring closed in, and I could see more and more legends. Soon enough, there were only two squads remaining - on one side, Wattson, Caustic, and Mirage lay waiting inside a building, while Wraith, Octane - and, of course, Bloodhound, roamed outside, looking for them. I chuckled to myself, knowing it would be over soon - no one could hide form Bloodhound. A quick ambush, and they would win.  
Just as they neared the enemy squad’s building, a bright flash of light erupted from out the window - gunfire! Wraith and Octane flanked into the building and began to fight Watton and Caustic, while Bloodhound literally pulled Mirage out the window.  
As Mirage desperately tried to fire his gun, Bloodhound maneuvered behind him and grabbed his wrists, turning the gun into a different direction, spraying the bullets across the sky, spraying them-  
I screamed and fell out of my chair as bullets broke the glass of my window, rolling under the desk as more littered the floor just feet away from my face. I hardly noticed the champion icon rolling across the screen, and it was only when I heard the booming music that signified Bloodhound had won that I crawled out.  
The floor was covered with broken glass and bullets, some still smoking from the energy gun Bloodhound had used. I turned a shaky head out the window to see Wraith and Octane celebrating their victory, and Bloodhound-  
Bloodhound was looking straight at me, stoic, the gun on the ground next to them. I couldn’t see any emotion behind their goggles - a shiver ran down my spine as I quickly turned away from the window and into the elevator.

I was still shaking as I shut my door behind me into the apartment, slinging my jacket over a chair and crawling into the bed, hugging a pillow for comfort. Yesterday, I thought Bloodhound and I might have a shot at talking a little bit, maybe becoming friends, even that stupid crush feeling. But today, they had almost killed me - they could’ve shot the bullets anywhere else! And they had to know someone was going to be inside the mech towers - someone that couldn’t be respawned like all the other legends.  
Time passed - a half hour or so, I couldn’t tell - when I heard a solid knock at my door. Lifting my head, I got out of bed and went up to the door, running a hand through my hair as I answered - which was not a good idea, because when there was none other than bloodhound at the door, I only had one hand to stop myself from falling. I shut my eyes, ready to hit the ground-  
When, of course, gloved hands caught me right above the ground and steadily helped me back up. I took a step back, resting my hands on the counter, as bloodhound carefully cleared their throat after a moment of silence.  
“I….Y/N, I am incredibly sorry for what happened at the arena earlier today. I-”  
This time, I was the one to cut them off. “It’s okay, I promise, you won anyways, so-”  
“I heard you screaming. You were scared.” They noted, a softer tone of voice than usual, even though the mask.  
I fiddled with my hands, not knowing what to say.  
“I didn’t know you were in that mech tower. Someone had told me you were going to be in the other one. I could’ve hurt you, and I apologize.” They continued, the softer voice staying. It was comforting.  
“Well, I’m okay now, aren’t I?” I said with a nervous laugh, trying to make them feel a little better. Even under that emotionless mask, I could obviously tell that they felt terrible.  
“Is...hey, is there anything I can do to make it up for you? You fed Artur, and almost getting shot deserves a lot more than that-” They began.  
Stunned, I shook my head politely - it was spinning on the inside too. This was...this was friendly stuff. This is was friends did. “Oh, you’re very kind, but I can’t accept-”  
“How about food? The least I can do is pay for your food tonight. Come on, let me do this. Please.” They asked, the soft politeness still in their voice. I couldn’t refuse, not to bloodhound themself.  
“I guess, if you really want to,” I responded, already sliding on some shoes. “Where do you think is a good place?”

It was a small bar, somewhat secluded from the rest of the villa, made of wood of all kinds and covered in neon lights, polaroid pictures, and the like. Bloodhound sat across from me - I would still have to get used to that - and handed the menu back to the waitress. We had just ordered.  
A moment of silence passed before Bloodhound sighed and started to talk again.  
“I wanted to apologize again. I was careless. You could’ve been hurt.”  
“Please, it’s no big deal. I’m okay now, and you’re paying me back, so it’s all good,” I responded. Yeah, it had been super scary, I could’ve died, and I thought bloodhound was an emotionless vessel for a couple hours, but they were eating dinner with me now. Is this what fangirls meant when they said they would die to meet their idol?  
The food came, steaming on the table. I politely thanked the waitress as she left, drawing my plate closer to me. I was about to take a bite when I realized Bloodhound still had his mask on. They couldn’t eat.  
Just as the thought crossed my mind, their gloves were already carefully taken off and placed on the side of the table - revealing tanned, roughed, and calloused skin - nothing I would have expected. No one really knew what they looked like, and few people had ever seen him expose skin. As little of a deal as it was, it seemed unreal.  
The hands went up to their gas mask, unlocking the clasps on the sides and sliding it off of their face - their eyes and head stayed covered, revealing only their mouth - but still.  
Their face was the same tan as their hands, revealing thinner lips with small scratches and whitened scars scattering the area. For someone who never took the mask off, their face seemed to sustain a lot of damage.  
Looking up at me through the googles, they laughed again - though the mufflieness of their voice was gone with the mask. “I know it’s not everyday someone sees me under the mask and gloves, but it’s really not that much to look at.”  
I stuttered apologies, mumbling something about the scratches littering their face. Smiling, they leaned back. “I don’t always have the mask on, you know. And I live with a crow.”  
I nodded and smiled back, starting to eat. The smile was exactly what I had imagined it would look like - thin and small, but true nevertheless. 

We finished our food, I paid the waitress, bloodhound put their mask and gloves back on again, and held the door for me on the way out.  
As I was about to enter my room again after thanking them profusely, I felt a gloved hand on my shoulder. Almost falling again, I turned around to face them.  
“There is another game this week. Will you be there?” They asked, tilting their head - the beads dangling off of their helmet clinking together as they did so.  
“Um...yeah, I think I will. Sometimes I get a game day off but it’s rare,” I responded with a small laugh. A moment passed, and their hand was still on my shoulder. “Uh...just try not to accidentally almost shoot me this time, okay?” I smiled up at them, hoping they’d appreciate the half-joke.  
This time I was sure I could feel the smile under their mask. “Don’t worry. I won’t take the risk this time,” They said, the gloved hand finally going back down to their side. “Góða nótt.” They turned to walk into their room, shutting the door behind them.  
I shut my own door behind me, smiling uncontrollably as I locked it and laid down on my bed. A thousand thoughts were racing through my brain, and they weren’t all because bloodhound had talked to me - it was because I had seen them without their mask and gloves, they had taken me out to dinner, and-  
Wait.  
Had that been...a date?  
No, Y/N, it was not a damn date. They were apologizing for almost shooting and killing you, goddamnit. Just two more weeks here, and then you leave. Get that stupid thing out of your mind already!  
I rolled over and turned the lights off, arguing myself to sleep.


	3. Artur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter, filler chapter, but I hope you guys like it anyways! :)

A day had passed, and I hadn’t seen Bloodhound much. In fact, I’d barely seen or heard them leave their room, despite them being right next to me. I was starting to get worried, and the idea of knocking and checking in on them crossed my mind, but I would never do it. I barely knew them, and that seemed like buddy-buddy stuff. We weren’t buddies.  
Luckily for me, it would only be a matter of time before I saw them again.  
I jumped as a slight knocking came from the other side of my wall, and I slowly stood and made my way to it.  
The knocking came again, making me jump only slightly less this time.  
“Yes? Are you okay?” I called, unsure as to what their motive was with this.  
A raspy sigh came from the other side of the wall. “Artur wants to see you. Quickly, or he won’t stop biting me.”  
“Oh! Oh, of course,” I exclaimed, excited at the prospect of seeing them again. And maybe, just maybe, going into their apartment, like last time?  
Don’t get ahead of yourself.  
I hastily knocked on the door, and it opened just as fast, bloodhound waving me inside. Yes, you read that right, bloodhound waving me inside. They shut the door behind them, sitting down on a chair, as I took an old-looking couch.  
Artur crowed happily as I sat down, flying over to me and perching on the couch’s arm. Bloodhound made a small laugh again - I liked hearing their laugh, it was nice - and spoke. “I think he wants meat again, since you brought it last time.” They tossed a strip of jerky at me, which I miraculously caught and handed to Artur.  
We were silent for a while until the raspy voice spoke again. “I apologize for calling you so early. Have you eaten?” I shook my head, quickly responding. “No, but don’t go buying food-” There was already a plate of bacon next to me.  
They shrugged, sitting back down. “There was extra.”  
I nodded as I started to eat, only now looking around the apartment. It was almost identical to mine in shape, but bloodhound had strung up lanterns, a hunting prize or two, and small plants around the walls - casting a soft, woodland-tavern-like feel to the place. I smiled and turned back to them, about to compliment it, when-  
Had they been staring at me the whole time?  
I blushed and hastily looked away, them doing the same - although there was no way to tell if they were blushing or not. Of course not, Y/N. Not everyone stares because they like you.  
“My apologies, Y/N. There is not too much to look at here, I suppose-” They began.  
“Oh, no, it’s okay, I promise. I-” Not knowing how to finish the conversation, I quickly changed the subject. “I was just going to say how nice your apartment is. For such a small place, you made it really nice.”  
They nodded, jumping onto the subject. “I welcome your gratitude. It resembles my home before I moved here.”  
“Oh! That’s so cool! Where did you live-” I cut myself off. “I’m sorry, um, bloodhound, sir, that was too personal-” They cut me off again with a small laugh.  
“Please. I am Bloðhunder. You may call me Bloð, it is simpler.” I nodded slowly, stunned that they were inviting to call me their real name. They didn’t seem to notice my shock, continuing. “I grew up north from here, in the coldest isles of the region. Hunting was what we did.”  
I continued to nod, shaking some of the shock from me. “That’s...that’s really cool. I grew up south of here, actually. Super hot all the time,” I replied, a nervous laugh escaping me.  
They nodded, at a loss for conversation. Minutes passed, becoming more awkward by the minute.  
Eventually they stood, walking to the door and opening it. “It is getting late, Y/N. Artur and I thank you for your company.”  
I stood, smiling. “It was nothing. Anytime he wants to see me again, I guess.”  
Yet again, I could feel the smile under the mask. “I will let you know. Good faith, falleg,” They said, escorting me out the door. Confused, I turned back just as it shut.  
“What does…” I trailed off as there was silence behind the closed door.  
Probably just ‘goodbye’ or ‘good faith’ or something. They came from up north after all, almost no one knows their language, I thought to myself, setting my alarm for tomorrow’s game. Laying back in bed, I thought about what had just happened. It was just the part of my brain itching for romance, but I couldn’t help but think of how they’d stared at me, taken off their gloves and gas mask for me, and called me something in a language I didn’t know - they could’ve been insulting you, for christ’s sake. Go to bed.  
I went to bed.


	4. Reveal

It seemed like as soon as my eyes shut, they opened, and I was standing in the hallway, waiting for the elevator down to start my game day. As it pinged open, I heard soft footsteps behind me. I turned - and of course, none other than bloodhound. I hurried into the elevator, leaving it open for them as they walked in.  
It seemed like now every time they wore the mask, I couldn’t stop thinking about what they looked like without it.  
Shaking the thought from my head, I smiled, a small wave. They did the same, nodding their head and leaning against the wall. “The gods bless us with a pleasant sky. It is game day.” As casual as we had become, they still maintained their proper way of talking.  
I had a question. It wasn’t important, but I wanted to know.  
“Hey, Bloodh - Bloð. I can call you that, right?”  
They nodded, gesturing me to continue.  
“What you said the other day - falleg?” I asked. Before I could finish, I already felt them tensing up a little bit. “Wh...what does that mean?” I didn’t want to startle them, but I had to know.  
“Truly, it is nothing. A simple parting word.” They responded, the tension gone from their body. I sighed - glad to know. But strangely, I also felt disappointed, as if I’d hoped it would mean something else-  
Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up you’re going to ruin it.

We parted, me going to my mech tower and them to their dropship. The game began, fought, and ended - to my sadness, Bloð didn’t win this game - they did, however, come in second place, to which I cheered to myself, alone in the tower. It wasn’t a championship, but they were still the best to me. Bloodhound had always been my favorite legend, and now they were living up to it.  
Wanting to congratulate them on their near-victory, I waited in the lobby, the receptionist typing away and the air empty without the legends to fill the building. I didn’t have to wait long, though, as the doors opened and exploded with people and voices. Mirage, Octane, and Pathfinder walked in first, sharing high-fives and congratulating each other. Wraith, Gibraltar, Wattson, Caustic, Bangalore, Lifeline, Crypto...Loba, Revenant, and there! Bloð!  
I got up and ran over to them, expecting maybe a handshake. I almost yelled in surprise as they pulled me in, wrapping their arms around me for a hug.  
“Good faith, falleg. Artur and I were so close to victory, we-” They stopped, stepping away from me and hastily looking the other way as they continued to talk. “We did well. I like to think now it was because of your mechanics.”  
I laughed, my heart beating much faster than it was ten seconds ago. “It - I wish I could help your chances, Bloð, but I’d be fired on the spot,” I responded, following them to the stairwell. The elevator was crowded with legends.  
They laughed too, nearing our floor. “I had a feeling you were rooting for me the whole time, yes?”  
Heat rose to my face, and I quickly looked away, a small smile on my face. “Maybe. Just maybe.”  
I knew there was a smile under the mask. I knew it. “Why don’t you stay at my apartment for dinner. The hunter and the mechanic,” They suggested, looking back at me. Stunned, I nodded slowly, following them down the hallway as they unlocked their room.  
Artur flew off their shoulder onto a perch, and Bloodhound took off their gloves and headed into the kitchen area, grabbing things off the shelf. “Shut the door behind you, please.”  
I did, sitting down on the couch, having already dropped my things off next door earlier. The room looked the same as it had the last time, but with less lanterns lit, instead opting for natural light to flood the room.  
Bloð worked in the kitchen for a couple of minutes, soon bringing a smell of what seemed like meat and rice to the apartment. Artur and I both looked up as they carried three bowls of it out and set them on the wooden table in the middle of the room.  
They handed one to Arthur who began pecking at it, and then leaned back in the chair, slowly unhooked the gas mask, and began to eat. I did the same, still not quite over the fact that I was eating dinner with bloodhound. In their apartment. With part of their mask off.  
I finished quickly, setting down my bowl. “Thank you, Bloð, that was delicious,” I said, leaning back into the couch. They nodded, finishing at the same time. “Ah. You’re welcome, I learned from my uncle.”  
They looked to a clock on the wall, sighing a raspy sigh. It was late, but they didn’t gesture me out like last time. They moved a hand to their goggles, fidgeting with them as if they were uncomfortable.  
“What is it?” I asked, tilting my head slightly.  
“Nothing - I just don’t usually have them on for this long.” They replied, putting the hand back down on their lap.  
“Oh. Well…” I thought. I had an idea, but I didn’t know if it was okay. “Do you...I wouldn’t mind if you just took if off.”  
They turned to me, a small smile on their lips. “Few have ever seen me without it on. I hardly know you.”  
Heat rose into my face again, and I quickly turned away, mumbling apologies. I definitely shouldn’t have said that.  
“But you’re right. It is uncomfortable,” They said, and I turned back to see them carefully removing the helmet, beads clinking as it rested on the table.I was stunned at what it had been covering - deep red hair, small braids and streaks of white scattering it, all down to their shoulders. The top of a large scar peeked out from behind their goggles, but their rough hands reached to the sides of those too, carefully lifting them up and off their head, setting them next to the helmet. As if their hair wasn’t eye-catching enough, their eyes were a light brown, even a dark gold - one of them, the other was white, the rest of the prominent scar cutting down diagonally through it. I gasped, my mouth open wide.  
“Are you alright, Y/N?” They asked, the more soft spoken voice returning.  
Their beauty was captivating - the hair, the eyes, the scars, everything. Stunned, my mind racing - why did they ever wear the mask?  
They smiled, quickly glancing to the side. “Better for hunting.”  
I blushed, furiously looking at the ground - did I just say that out loud? Fuck, I did not just say that out loud-  
“I, um, I do appreciate it,” They finished, looking back at me with a small smile.  
Did they just stutter? I’ve never heard them stutter before, ever-  
“You - you’re welcome. I’m sure anyone would say the same.” I shuffled my feet on the wooden floors nervously, unsure of what to do.  
“Don’t let it take over, falleg, you’re not too bad yourself,” They said, rather quietly, getting up and going to the kitchen, perhaps to get away from the conversation. I wouldn’t blame them, although I started blushing furiously at the comment. Falleg, again. I wasn’t so sure it was ‘just a simple parting word’ anymore.  
Despite my voice wavering in nervousness - and so what, maybe I was a little bit flustered - I had to know what it meant. “Bloð, what does that mean?”  
There was silence from the kitchen for a couple seconds. “I..I told you. A simple parting word, remember?”  
“You just said it about me, though. What is it?”  
Bloð sighed, quiet for a few moments.  
“Please?” I asked, in my nicest voice.  
They rounded the corner of the kitchen, coming back to lean against the wall. “You’re going to have to figure that one out yourself, I’m afraid.”  
I sighed, leaning back as they turned back into the kitchen. Please tell me they feel it too.  
Their footsteps stopped. Did I say that out loud too? Oh fuck, please no, I didn’t say that out loud-  
“I don’t want to.”  
I froze, slowly looking up at where their voice had come from. There was shuffling from the kitchen, as if they’d sat down. The voice continued.  
“I am a legend, and I compete in the games. I fight for my own cause. And I am focused.”  
My heart practically pumping out of my chest, I listened to them speak. A sort of weary tone of voice took over them as they kept talking.  
“I do not have time to feel things like that. I am the hunter the gods have sent, and I must show them that I am worthy of them. But my battles alone grow wearier every day.”  
We were both quiet for a moment, before I broke the silence.  
“Your parents? Your uncle?”  
“Dead.”  
“Do...do you want me to help…?” I asked nervously, cut off by their voice.  
“Vinsamlegast, komdu. Please,” They responded, a scuffling that said they’d stood up. I made my way towards the kitchen, turning the corner to see Bloð with their arms outstretched, strands of red and white hair falling into their face. I practically ran into their arms, which wrapped around me with a security almost unknown to man. But it wasn’t me who needed comfort. It was Bloð. I hugged them back, trying to squeeze all of my emotions into it.  
A minute or so passed like that, with Bloð eventually letting go.  
“Did it help?” I asked quietly, looking up at them.  
They nodded, walking past me and sitting down in a chair. “Ja. Thank you, Y/N.” They looked up at me, the gold and the white eye both holding genuine gratefulness. I nodded, sitting across from them.  
They heaved a heavy, raspy sigh, looking to the wall behind me. “I do. That answers your question, yes?”  
I titled my head, unsure of what they were talking about. “What?”  
“When you asked if I felt it. I do. But I am not sure if I am ready.” They shut their eyes, leaning back in the chair.  
Meanwhile, my soul had practically left my body, and it took me maybe twenty seconds to form a coherent sentence. They...they felt it. Like, actually felt it. This is not where I imagined I’d be last week. Jesus christ. Holy fuck. Okay. Get it together, Y/N.  
I stuttered for a moment before responding. “I...okay. Are you sure? I don’t think you would say it if you weren’t but-”  
They turned, staring me dead in the eye. “I do.”  
Heat ran up to my face again, and I looked at the ground quickly. “Oh. Um. Oh my god. Okay. That’s nice to know. Do you know how much time…” They cut me off again.  
“No, I do not. I may never be ready. But until then…” They trailed off, looking to the side. “Stand by, alright?”  
I nodded, looking back up at them. Jesus christ, they were beautiful. I didn’t understand how it was possible for someone to hide behind a mask with a face like that. “Yeah. Um, I’ll do that.” They smiled in response.  
There was a moment of silence, before they glanced to the clock on the wall, and back to me. I looked back at them, knowing what it meant but not wanting to do it.  
“Falleg. It is time for you to go tonight.” They said, raising a small eyebrow.  
“Tell me what it means first,” I challenged, taking every opportunity to stay.  
“I told you. You will figure it out on your own,” They said, a small smile falling on their lips as they got up and opened the door for me.  
I reluctantly stood and walked towards the door, about to turn the corner to my own room as a scarred hand stopped me. I looked back up at Bloð, who was about to speak.  
“Thank you, Y/N. Really.”  
I nodded, smiling softly. They returned it. “You’re welcome. I’ll see you tomorrow, Bloð.”  
"Yes," I heard them say to themselves. "Tomorrow."


	5. The Gods

Two days had passed. Bloð and I continued to talk as we had a couple days ago, but neither of us made any new moves. I was waiting for them, and so far, they hadn’t said anything about it.  
I did figure out what it meant, though. Falleg.  
Beautiful.  
In Talonian, the universal language spoken by their home planet. It had taken me days to figure out which language to even start studying, as they refused to tell me, saying it would make it ‘too easy.’  
What was the first time they’d called me falleg again? Almost a week ago. They’d felt that way for a whole week.  
So that’s what all the little gestures were about. Buying me dinner, then making me dinner again, hugging me, holding the doors for me...it all made so much sense.   
Two more games passed - Bloð came third and second respectively - with our due celebrations after every one. We ate together - Artur, too - and I was able to see them without their mask more and more often - and I couldn’t help the sense of smugness that came over me at the games, knowing that I had seen what was under their mask, and the millions of fans hadn’t. It was one of these nights, after a newfound victory by Bloð, that we sat in their apartment, having just finished their cooking, and we sat across from each other, Artur in between us.   
“I figured out what it meant. What falleg means,” I told them, looking up with a smile.  
They lifted their head. “Oh really?”  
I nodded, blushing a little bit as I told them. “It means beautiful. In your home language.”  
Bloð blushed themself, a bit of pink dancing across their tan skin as they glanced away. “That is indeed what it means. I’m - I’m glad you figured it out,” They said softly - nothing like the strong and firm Bloodhound I knew before.  
“You’ve been calling me that for a week or so, you know,” I added on, moving my legs to sit cross-legged on the couch. They smiled, nodding.  
“And you’ve been falleg for that whole time,” They responded, looking back at me. Every time I looked at their face, it was like seeing it for the first time. I blushed some more.  
“Well - well, so have you. I still can’t believe you hide under the mask.”  
“I suppose I was afraid of something like this happening.”  
Both of us were silent for a minute or two, neither knowing what to say next. Did...was Bloð still afraid? It was selfish, but I didn’t want to wait too long.   
They caught my attention, though, as they stood and carefully walked over to me, sitting down on the couch next to me. My heart was already racing, but it only picked up as they stretched out their arms for a hug. I accepted, wrapping my own arms around them for a while.  
My breath hitched nervously as they moved one hand to the back of my head, softly playing with my hair. I couldn’t tell, but I was sure my face was red as a ruby by now. Neither of us said anything - we simply sat on the couch, in each other’s arms. I felt as if I would fall asleep soon, it was so comforting.  
My head rested on their shoulder - scars and scratches from who knows what were scattered like constellations across their skin, and bits of deep red and white hair fell into my face. They smelled good, too - a mixture of campfire and gunpowder. I had been close to them, hugged them before, but never this close, and never for this long. I was sure they could feel my heartbeat picking up as time went on, but if they did, they didn’t mention it.  
As comforting as it was, the tension inside me was too tight, I had to ask. It may have been selfish, but I couldn’t wait another second. Ever so slightly removing myself from their shoulder, I opened my mouth to speak.  
“Bloð, it may be selfish, but are you-” A calloused hand was put up to my lips in a quieting motion, and red heat flooded my face. Looking up at Bloð, it was on theirs too - but they didn’t look half as panicked as I felt. After waiting a moment, they opened their mouth with a raggedy sigh, nodding.   
“Y/N?”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m ready now. I’m ready.”  
If my face wasn’t heated before, it was now, as I stammered almost unintelligibly. “You - you are? Like, ready? Really ready? Really really ready? If you’re not it’s okay but-” They cut me off, gently cupping my face with a rough, tanned hand, tilting it up ever so slightly. I froze, having no idea what to do next.  
Bloð smiled a little bit, finding my actions entertaining. “Kysstu mig þegar.”  
And then my lips were met with theirs - thin, somewhat chapped ones, but I didn’t care, because oh my fucking god I was kissing them. I was kissing Bloodhound. Bloodhound was kissing me, they were kissing me, oh my god, oh my god oh my god-  
They pulled away gently, still holding my face in their hand, blushing a bright pink themselves, smiling from ear to ear. “That…” They turned away for a moment, flustered. “That needed to be done.”   
Still in shock, I stammered for a moment, unsure of what to do. They kissed me. Bloð kissed me. Like, kiss-kissed me. They were ready. They meant it. “I…” I trailed off, at a loss for words.  
“Was that okay?” They asked softly, turning back and tucking a small strand of hair behind my ear. I nodded, starting to smile a little bit. “Thank you.”  
Bloð shook their head, smiling more. “Nay, thank you. I...I don’t know. I always thought that showing...weakness...would make the gods favor me less. But the opposite is true. I don’t know if you can feel it, but…” They glanced out the window for a moment. “They are smiling.”  
I grinned, moving my head to their shoulder again, and their hands playing with my hair. How many more days was I going to be here again?


End file.
